


Spider-Man's Assistant

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Arguments, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, FFH, Hollerfield - Freeform, Leaked, M/M, Paparazzi, Photos, Spider Man Far From Home - Freeform, TAZ - Freeform, Tom loves Haz, dorks sorting their issues out, haz does love Tom though, haz is very annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: Tom and Haz have been dating for ages, someone leaks a photo and rumours spread, Harrison gets super annoyed and everything turns into chaos, (chaos walking lol, ok sorry back to the point) can the boys figure it out?WARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. The Daily Mail.

Tom had had a long day of filming and was ready to get out of this suit, it was hot, itchy, and tight in places it really shouldn’t be. He only had 15 minutes of filming left before he could back to his trailer and take this off. 

Harrison, his assistant stood by waiting with a partially frozen bottle of water for Tom for when he was finished. The days had been getting hotter and hotter as the days of filming went by and Tom was lucky to have his boyfriend as his assistant. No one knew of course, but as long as Harrison was with him, Tom didn’t mind. 

Harrison was lost in the thoughts of watching his boyfriend doing flips off buildings, while the Spider-Man suit was encasing his abs very nicely, when Tom came jogging over. Harrison shook his head and passed him the water bottle. As Tom went to drink it Harrison pushed it and the cold water went all over Tom’s face. 

“Thanks mate!” Tom giggled wiping it off his face. 

“Here let me, don’t ruin the suit!” Harrison said taking the towel he was holding and helping Tom wipe his face. 

“Uh I need to get this suit off!!” Tom groaned. 

“Want some help?” Harrison asked playfully. 

“I wouldn’t mindddddd” Tom said smirking back. 

“Well, don’t stand here gaping at me you div” Tom said laughing at Harrison’s face. 

“Race you to the trailer!” Harrison yelled and sprinted off with Tom close behind. 

“Not fairrrrr, I can’t run in this!” Tom whined, aiming at his suit. 

As soon as both boys got inside the trailer, Harrison slammed the door and grabbed the empty water bottle off Tom, before chucking it in the bin. 

“Easy” Tom giggled although he was joking, he didn’t mind whatever Haz wanted to do with him. 

Harrison pushed Tom against the side and began kissing him, first slowly to make sure Tom was comfortable and then faster, Tom hands moved to Harrison’s hair, tugging gently, and then harder. 

Harrison ran his hand along Tom’s chest where the suit was really tight against him, before his putting his hands back around Tom’s neck again. 

“Get it off meeee” Tom whined. 

“Shhhhhhhhhhh” Harrison said putting a hand over Tom’s mouth, but he moved his hands to the zip at the back of Tom’s suit and unzipped it before pulling it over Tom’s head anyway. 

Tom looked relieved but didn’t say anything, as Harrison had got right back into kissing him. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes” Tom mumbled in between kisses. 

And soon enough both boys found themselves on their bed, after having had a very enjoyable time, cuddling together, when Tom’s phone rang. 

“Hello?” He said into it sitting up and out of Harrison’s grasp. 

Harrison couldn’t hear the other person but he could see all the colour drain from Tom’s face, even after he had just made Tom turn bright red, and he knew something was wrong. 

“Um, we’ll be there, what should we do?” Tom said into his phone. 

“Ok” he said again and then he hung up.

“Alright darling?” Haz asked 

“Haz, somethings happened!” Tom exclaimed 

“What do you mean? I need more information than just - “somethings happened!” Harrison demanded

“Well, I think some information has been leaked and someone has given The Daily Mail that photo of us, that Harry took on Spider-Man Homecoming, you know the one where you spun me around and kissed me” Tom said 

Harrison sat there in shock, 

“Who would do that” Harrison whispered. 

“Come on we need to go to set, they want to talk to us” tom said getting up. 

So both boys got dressed and as they were about to walk out, Tom gripped onto Harrison’s hand. 

“Well, everyone seems to know now” Tom said when Harrison looked confused. 

“Yea, so let’s confirm their suspicions” Harrison said sarcastically shaking his hand off Tom’s leaving him there. 

Uh no, Tom thought, now he’s in one of his moods. That’s the last thing I need. 

He continued walking anyway and when they arrived at the set again, Harrison sat away from Tom.

“Right, so you may have seen or heard about these rumours, and we need to clear this up before it gets out of hand” Jon said “first we need to know if you are together?”

“We were, until someone's idiot brother gave a photo of us to the Daily Mail” Harrison sneered sourly. 

“What?” Tom questioned clearly confused, 

“There’s not much to be confused about Tom, I think this is where we should just be friends, or maybe not even that” Harrison snapped back. 

“Ok, that’s enough you two, you have 24 hours to decide” Jon said 

“We don’t need 24 hours, It’s final, just say it was a photo shoot and tell them we’re not together and we’re hardly even friends now” Harrison said angrily. 

“Harrison calm down, you’re not the only one with an opinion, Tom has one too.” Jon quickly intervened. 

“We’ll leave you two” and Jon and the rest of the crew got up and left.

“How could you say that” Was all Tom could manage


	2. What have I done to deserve this?!

“What do you mean why?!” Harrison yelled causing Tom to flinch and shrink back. 

“Tom I can’t even believe you let this happen!!” “Maybe being Spider-Man has got to your head a little” “if that is more important to you then maybe we should break up or take a break!” Harrison shouted. 

“You haven’t even given me a chance to talk” Tom said and it was then that Harrison realised he had just made his boyfriend or his ex...... start crying.  
He didn’t know what to do, and his pride was getting the better of him so he sat there, looking away as Tom sobbed softly.  
Harrison wanted to kick himself. He couldn’t just let Tom sit there and cry, so he got up and went over to him to comfort him. 

“I-I’m Sorry” Haz stuttered. 

“No Harrison, you didn’t even give me a chance to speak, I know this has upset you, but what about me? You haven’t once said anything about me, and then you want to break up!” he spluttered in between tears. 

“What do you want to do?” Harrison said softly. 

“Well, Harrison I don’t think a Gay Spider-Man is going to work, especially if my boyfriend is going to suddenly react when bad things happen, so you’re right this isn’t going to work is it” Tom explained pushing Harrison off him. 

“Stop, stop Tom stop! That’s not what I meant, and what do you mean No Gay Spider-Man!”

“I can’t deal with this anymore” Tom mumbled back. 

“It’s too much for me Harrison, and I didn’t see you having any problems earlier when you were taking my su- but he was cut off by a sharp pain on his cheek! He didn’t even see Harrison’s hand move through his blurred vision. The was a loud slap sound and before he knew it he realised Harrison who was supposed to be his best friend just slapped him. 

“Ow” was all Tom could bring out of his mouth. 

“Ohmygod! What did I just do!” Harrison stuttered. 

He put his hand up to touch Tom’s red cheek, but Tom batted his hand away. 

“Don’t” Tom muttered.  
“I don’t know why you did that Harrison, and no Harrison the fame is not getting to my head, I will literally give up being Spider-Man for you!” Tom shouted back. 

Before Harrison could reply Tom was gone. Leaving Harrison in tears. 

As soon as Tom returned to his trailer he started crying. Tom didn’t cry often, this was the first time in 10 years that he had cried like this, and it had never been this bad. He lay down on his bed and sobbed into his pillow for a full half hour..... Until Zendaya knocked on his trailer door. 

Tom contemplated putting sunglasses on like all those TikToks but he knew Zendaya would just notice so he dried his eyes and opened the door. 

“Hey Tom, Jon told me to come and check on you” she said sweetly. 

“Where’s Harrison?” she questioned 

Before Tom could start crying again, Zendaya pulled him into a strong embrace, she knew what had happened, they weren’t exactly arguing quietly out there. 

“Alright Tom, I need an explanation if I’m going to help you” she said even though Tom hasn’t asked for help, but she knew he was in need of some help. 

So Tom told her what happened; the slapping part, the daily mail and all the rest of it. 

“Were you serious when you told him you’d give up Spider-Man for him” she questioned. 

And Tom nodded timidly. 

“I just wish I was normal, then I could live in peace with my boyfriend like a normal couple” he sighed. 

“Hey mate, it’s ok” Zendaya replied putting a comforting hand on his hand. 

“What am I supposed to do now!” He cried. 

“I think you should leave him for a while to cool off” Zendaya suggested and Tom nodded. 

“alright then?” She asked and Tom nodded again. 

The next few hours went by and since it was Friday, the cast and crew usually went out for drinks and Tom and Harrison would go off together by themselves and chill together where they could actually be a couple. Jon has told them they only had 24 hours to decide. They needed a whole week to figure out what was going on between them but I guess it was better because it forced them to make up. 

Tom got dressed in his trailer into some trousers, a shirt and a very nice jacket. He did his hair and once again he looked like the amazing Tom Holland that was on top of everything underneath. 

He sprayed some cologne on and walked out of his trailer closing the door behind him putting a Half hearted smile on his face. 

As soon as his eyes fell onto Harrison walking out of his trailer, he wanted to die. Harrison looked so smart and Tom couldn’t just go over and give him a kiss. They weren’t hardly on speaking terms.  
So Tom did what Tom does best. He acted. He pretended that he felt ok when he really felt like complete shit. He didn’t understand what he’d done to deserve this at all.

So they all went out to a bar close to where Tom’s parents lived and they all chatted and chilled….. all except Tom and Harrison who both sat there looking like their worlds were ending. Which they kind of were in their perspectives. 

After a few beers, Harrison finally came to his senses.


	3. Let's tell them

Harrison had some alcohol in his system now, and his inner self which loved Tom more than his ouster stubborn self was finally taking control. He slowly got up from his chair and put his drink down, making his way over to Tom. 

“Tom,” he said softly. 

Tom looked up, his eyes weren’t red anymore but he looked very distant. 

“Mhm” He mumbled back. 

“We should talk” Harrison said prying gently under Tom’s delicate layers. 

“What happens if I don’t want to talk, will you slap me?” Tom replied looking up.

Harrison flinched back and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“I’m so sorry T I really am, I just don’t know what came over me” He replied. “Please forgive me” Harrison plead, his eyes full of guilt yet so much love. 

Tom couldn’t resist those piercing blue eyes, he fell for them every single time. 

“Every time Harrison, I’ll always forgive you” Tom said smiling weakly. 

“Tom can I ask you something” Harrison questioned.   
Tom nodded slowly. 

“Would you actually give up being Spider-Man for me” Haz said

“Well, yea I mean of course Harrison, sometimes I wish I could just give all this up and be with you! I love my job, I love my fans, I love everything about being Spider-Man but Harrison I love you so much more!” Tom spilled out. 

“T can we, can we go” Harrison said quietly. 

“Where?” Tom asked back. 

“Away from here” Harrison replied 

Tom nodded but he brushed Harrison’s hand away when he offered it. 

The two boys excused themselves and left. The night was still hot but it was slightly cooler than day times.   
The sky was clear and the stars were sparkling brightly. It would have been a perfect night, if this hadn’t happened. The both walked in silence for a bit before Tom spoke. 

“Damn I shouldn’t have left my jacket behind” while rubbing his arms. 

“You can have mine” Harrison said without hesitation. 

Tom smiled and was about to shake his head, but Harrison had already draped it over Tom’s shoulders. 

Harrison smiled softly at Tom and Tom’s heart melted. He did care after all.   
Tom slipped his arms into the sleeves of Harrison’s jacket and inhaled the warm smell of his boyfriend. It was nice and extremely comforting. 

The two then walked in comfortable silence quite close together taking in the wonderful night that London had hosted for them. As Tom walked him arms swung by his side and he accidentally brushed his hand against Harrison’s. He jumped back and blushed as he looked up. 

“Sorry” he mumbled awkwardly, when he put his hand back down, he felt Harrison’s hand move closer to his and then all of a sudden Harrison had linked his little finger around Tom’s and now they were walking with their last fingers linked together. Tom looked down at his hand, and thought about how silly it looked with just one finger linked together so shook his “one finger” off Harrison and held onto his hand properly, intertwining their fingers together. Harrison looked surprised but he smiled and soon both boys found them giggling uncontrollably. They came to a bench close to the water and so they sat down.

“its nice to have you back” Harrison said. 

“Its only been like half a day” Tom said chuckling at Harrison’s comment although he too was very happy they were back. 

Tom lay his head gently on Harrison’s shoulder and yawned. 

“Darling, as much as I would love to sit here and cuddle with you, we need to sort out what’s happening” Harrison sighed. 

“Let's tell them” Tom said. 

“Tell them what” Harrison questioned. 

“That we’re together”


	4. Chapter 4

“Really?” Harrison said with much surprise. 

“I love you Harrison, through these ups and downs…..apart from this incident…..you’ve always been there and I love you for it” Tom replied, and when he did his boyfriend leaned in and kissed him. It was hot and although the nights had got cooler both boys were really feeling the heat of the moment. 

“Come on let’s go tell Jon “Harrison mumbled between kisses.

“Wait, 5 more minutes” Tom moaned back into Harrison. 

“Alrighty” Harrison giggled leaning back down to kiss Tom. 

After making out for literally every second in that 5 minute time span, the two boys walked hand in hand back to the bar and when they walked everyone stopped and stared. 

“Looks like you two have made up” Zendaya beamed pointing at their hands together. 

“Well Jon, we’ve made our decision, you told us that we had 24 hours to get back to the agents and now we’ve made up our minds” Tom said. 

“Great!” “Ummmm what is your decision” He said after having had a few drinks he clearly had not caught onto them holding hands together. 

Harrison spun Tom around and kissed him softly but deeply at the same time, and of course Jacob had to take a picture (even though this was how the whole mess started in the first place).

“Does that answer your question?“ Harrison giggled pulling away from Tom, everyone began clapping and laughing after they came up.

“Yes yes is does“ he replied clearly embarrassed seeing as he hadn’t caught on when everyone else had. 

The two boys and the rest of the crew had a great night after that and Tom and Harrison were very happy they could kiss and cuddle each other without it ever being weird or having to be secretive. 

By the time the night came to an end, Tom was….well drunk. Harrison being the protector of his little spider, he paced himself with the drinks so he could take Tom back to the trailer. 

“What are you two going to do now?” Zendaya asked while they were sitting waiting for the taxi. 

“Go back to the trailer and-“ Luckily Tom was shushed off before he could finish THAT sentence. 

“Probably post something or go live” Harrison quickly cut in. 

“Oh you were talking about that” Tom said, quietly giggling. 

“I’ll go live with you if you want” Zendaya said, “you know as some support” She added. 

“Yea that would be nice” Tom mumbled back, 

“Right guys the taxi’s are here” came Jon’s loud voice. 

Tom went to get up, but didn’t manage all too well. Thankfully his wonderful boyfriend caught him and picked him up. 

“I’m supposed to be the superhero” he mumbled into Harrison. 

“I’ll always be your superhero” Harrison said back. 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

When Tom woke up he found himself back in bed with Harrison reading beside him.  
He looked up and stared at his boyfriend with those adorable glasses on. 

“You can’t keep staring all day” Harrison muttered to Tom, even though he hadn’t looked up from his book.  
Tom smiled. 

“Hey should we do that post now and then go live tomorrow.” Tom asked.  
Harrison nodded and they both pulled out their phones and found cute pictures of them both together. It was a picture of them both at the park holding hands and kissing with Monty and Tessa. 

In the caption Haz wrote; with great power comes great responsibility! 

I have great power with being about to love Tom but it comes with great responsibilities as well like helping him out when he’s not feeling great, or when he’s drunk, OR when he just needs some support. I’ll always be there because he’s the love of my life now. 

Harrison clicked post and literally the exact second he did likes and comments poured in but he turned off his notifications and put his phone down. Tom posted a photo as well. The one Jacob just took, of them in the bar and wrote; so happy to have this darling in my life with a lot of love hearts. He too had to turn off his phone for fear it would explode. 

After that the they lay in bed cuddling whispering how much they both loved each other. Before falling asleep.


	5. Peace at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just 891 words of fluff

Harrison woke up first with Tom in his arms. Everything was blurry for him without his glasses but he could still make out Tom sleeping peacefully. He smiled to himself and picked up his phone without thinking. He realised he would be bombarded by messages but he didn’t mind. A majority of the comments were lovely and very kind but there was the odd hate comment. Harrison ignored them though. Tom eyes began to flitter open, and he looked up at Harrison and smiled, 

“Morning sunshine” Tom said, while rubbing his eyes. 

“Hi” Harrison replied. 

“It’s the weekend” Tom sung out. 

Harrison giggled. 

“Come on let’s go have some breakfast and then do that live” Tom said. 

They both got up and got dressed. 

Since they were in London, they walked to their favourite breakfast cafe and got a table there. Tom sat down first and Harrison grabbed the menu.

“What do you want love?” Harrison asked.

“What ever you’re having” Tom replied smiling back at Harrison. 

“Right well I’m having eggs Benedict” Harrison replied. 

“Make that two” 

They ordered that, and two vanilla latés. They ate just chatting about random things, happy that they could finally act like a normal couple now that they were going to go public. 

“Tom, you’ve got butter on you cheek” “how did you manage that” Harrison said giggling. 

“Oh, um” Tom muttered giggling with him, he tried to wipe it off… instead getting every space on his cheek except the part that actually had butter on it. 

“No, no let me get it off” Harrison said, as he leaned forward and kissed Tom on the cheek right where the butter was. 

Tom blushed brighter than the sun. 

“Tastes like butter” Harrison chuckled. 

“No kidding” Tom joked back.

After finishing brekkie, Tom and Haz walked hand in hand back to set. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Daya, Hurry up!!” Tom called. 

“Calm down, a girl has to look good” She said fixing her hair in the mirror.

The three of them sat and Tom and Haz’s bed and Tom and Zendaya started a live. 

“Hi everyone! We’re just going to wait for more people before we start” Tom said into the phone. 

Soon enough they got 100k people who had joined so they started.

“Hey guys, so for those of you that have seen our latest posts, I’m sure you all have lots of questions and you’ll get the answers” Tom started.

“Tom and I have been dating for over a year, without you all knowing and now after that photo got released on the daily mail, we’ve decided to tell you all” Harrison finished.

“They are completely adorable just putting that out there” Zendaya added giggling when both Tom and Harrison blushed bright bright red. “It’s true look they’re holding hands because they’re both nervous” Zendaya said taking the camera to show it. 

“Anyway, I hope that you all understand this, I love Harrison and I’m very glad he’s in my life” Tom said quickly changing the subject.

“I know that I’m in a position that most.. no all of you can only dream of, being able to love Tom where the feeling is mutual, and I’d like to add that I know how lucky I am to be Tom’s “lucky” one. I promise to all you “hollanders” out there that I will take care of him forever!” Harrison said beaming with pride.

There were lots of comments on the live saying “kiss” and so since the boys were both very cliche they kissed for everyone who was watching on their live and on Zendaya’s. If they had’ve heard the cheers coming from the other sides of everyones phones they would’ve gone deaf. 

They ended the live video and Zendaya left them to each other. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Harrison asked Tom giggling. “That’s your “I wanna kiss you face” Harrison said again. 

“Kiss me then” Tom replied, and he did. They kissed until they couldn’t breath. 

“Ahhhhhh” Harrison gasped for air but sighed at the same time. 

“Should we go for a walk?” Tom asked. 

“And get bombarded by paparazzi? Sure!!!” Harrison said sarcastically. 

“Cut the sarcasm, we can’t stay in here” and with that Tom grabbed Harrison’s hand and walked outside. As soon as they hit ground cameras flashed and people shouted questions. They just pushed past and out into the open. A lot of people mostly acted normal, but the police were literally there because there was so many people trying to get photos of them. 

Tom and Haz just smiled and failed massively with trying to dodge the paparazzi.

It was almost like they were going in slow motion. After managing to walk through together and not losing each other, they went hand in hand, fingers entwined along the river thames. The sun was shining brightly and the water was sparkling.

Harrison pulled Tom back in front of the water and kissed him. 

“What was that for?” Tom asked when they pulled away. 

“I love you” Harrison replied. “Annnnd I’m happy I can kiss my boyfriend in public now” He said again pulling Tom close into his chest. 

Tom snuggled in closer enjoying the smell, warmth and comfort of his boyfriend, while Harrison gave Tom soft kisses on his neck. 

Peace at last Tom thought to himself. 

It was magical!


End file.
